<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Picture of the Family by digthewriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937232">A Picture of the Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter'>digthewriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Advent, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Cute, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Holiday, Life day, M/M, adventdrabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: "Family Portrait" Day 7 for adventdrabbles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Picture of the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finn set the camera, taking a seat next to Poe, as their daughters sat in the front. </p><p>"Hey…" Poe whispered in Finn's ear. </p><p>"Not now!" Finn replied with a hush. "The timer's on…" </p><p>"I know, but…" Poe said and seconds later, the chime went off. </p><p>The girls rushed to the camera to look at the picture. "Dad!!!" Skyy and Nova both whined together. </p><p>Finn, startled by the twins' scream, pulled away from Poe. "What?" he asked, afraid something had gone wrong. </p><p>The girls dressed in their festive clothes, frowned and then looked at each other, "Why are you always kissing?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>